


You could've told me sooner

by Kitten1134



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten1134/pseuds/Kitten1134
Summary: {Fem! Kevedd}Keva (Kevin) has her eyes on Eddaline (Edd).And Edd has her eyes on Keva.Will they end up with each other in the end?Or does fate have other plans?The only way to find out is to read.Kevedd with a twist, because all of the cul de sac characters you love gender's are reversed.
Relationships: Ed/May Kanker, Edd "Double D"/Kevin, Eddy/Lee Kanker, James "Rave" Castellanos/Nathan "Nat" Goldberg, Kevin & Nazz (Ed Edd n Eddy), Marie Kanker/Nazz
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To make reading this a little easier, here are all the genderbent names: 
> 
> Kevin ---> Keva Barr  
> Nathan "Nat" Goldberg ---> Natalie "Nat" Goldberg  
> James "Rave" Castellanos ---> Jemma "Rave" Castellanos  
> Eddward (Double D or Edd) ---> Eddaline Vincent (Double D or Edd)  
> Ed ---> Eden Drommond (or Ed)  
> Eddy ---> Eddi Reese  
> Sarah ---> Sam Drommond (or Sammy)  
> Terry ---> Terri Reese  
> Rolf ---> Ralphina Yekelchik (Ralphie)  
> Nazz ---> Nate Van Bartonshmeer  
> Jimmy ---> Jamie Ideori  
> Jonny (2x4) ---> Jenny (2x4) Scotto  
> Plank ---> Plankie  
> Lee Kanker ---> Lee Kanker  
> Marie Kanker ---> Marty Kanker  
> May Kanker ---> Jay Kanker  
> Jim the cactus ---> Jane the cactus

(3rd person p.o.v)

It was a beautiful day in the cul de sac, not a cloud was to be seen in the sky. Today was the day that the cul de sac kids would go back to high school. Except for Sam and Jamie, today will be their first day of middle school. 

Right now, Double D was in her house, getting ready for her first day back. 

(Edd's p.o.v) 

"Where is it... where is it?" I said to myself. 

I was looking for my comb, it wasn't in it's regular labeled spot!   
I NEED it to look presentable for school. I cannot just show up to class with my hair an untidy mess, that would be... unethical! 

I kept looking around frantically for my comb. I looked in the living room, through my drawer, and even in the bathroom. 

I kneeled down an looked under my bed. 

"Oh! There you are! What are you doing there?" 

It was under my bed, I picked it up and placed it next to Jane, my cactus. Jane still had a bite taken out of her from when my friend Eden was sleep walking and tried to eat her when we were but children. 

I looked into the bathroom mirror and brushed my hair. It has certainly gotten longer. When I was a child I had short hair that could be hidden almost completely under my hat. I looked at my outfit, I wore a lavender skirt that ended just above my knees. A white dress shirt, and a sweater vest above it, along with my hat. Ahh, the perfect attire appropriate for school and getting a proper education. 

I washed, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and made my lunch. I am ready for school, now I just have to wait for my dear friends to pick me up so we can walk to school together as usual.   
I looked out my window as I wait for them to arrive. 

And then... I saw her...

Keva. 

Me and my best friends former bully.   
She is the most popular girl at school.   
Everybody, except my friend Eddith of course, loves her. She is very athletic; she's the captain of the girls soccer team, she is on the girls baseball team, and even on the girls basketball team. I know that every boy in school wants to be with her, even some girls. I only say that because, I'm one of those girls... I think. Things are kind of, let's just say, complicated right now.   
I see her talking to Nate and I let out a sigh. I think they like each other. I think I should try to get over her. Even if she doesn't like Nate, she'd NEVER want to go out with ME. 

"SOCKHEAD! GET YOUR SKINNY ASS OVER HERE!" 

That's Eddith, why can't she just use the doorbell, or knock. 

"I'm coming!" I say back to her. 

I went down the stairs and opened the door. Standing there were my two best friends. Eden, and Eddith. Or as I like to call them, Ed and Eddi. 

"Greetings my dear frien-" 

"Hurry up Double D, we're gonna be late!" 

"Late?" I looked over at the clock. 

Oh dear! It is already past 7:30! We ARE going to be late for school! And on the first day! My perfect attendance record, tarnished! 

"Oh dear..." I said quietly 

"Come on Dee!" Eddi said whiles grabbing my hand. 

(Time skip) 

All three of us were walking to school. We were almost there at Peach Creek High School.

"I hope we don't run into _them_."

By 'them' she refers to the Kanker brothers. Lee, Jay, and Marty Kanker. I 100% agree with her! Ever since we were children, Marty has not leaven me alone! He keeps on 'flirting' with me, and trying to get me to kiss him. As we get older it only gets worse! When I was little, he would call me his 'girlfriend'. Then he started asking me to give him a kiss. And the worst thing is, he actually STOLE my first kiss! I chose not to count the time Keva forced Eddi to kiss me. But NOW, let's just say he's asking me for _more_ than just a kiss. The thought still grosses me out. 

I stopped listening to Eddi and Ed, my mind was elsewhere. 

(Keva's p.o.v) 

"Kev! You listening to me girl?" 

That was my friend, Natalie Goldberg, but she hates her name so we call her Nat instead. We met after she joined the soccer team in elementary school. She played defence. Even today we're on the same soccer team. She's openly Bi, she doesn't give two shits about what people think about her. I wish I could say the same for myself though. 

"Yeah, I hear ya dude" 

"Oh yeah, then what did I just say?" 

"Umm." 

Shit. I wasn't listening to her. 

"KEEEVVAAAAA!!" She whined. "Why you no listen to meeeee?" She said in her usual annoying voice. Sometimes I wonder why we're even friends...

"Sorry dude." I said with a frown. 

She stopped walking and a stupid grin spread across her face. It's the same look she always makes when she figures something out about someone, or knows something. 

"You're thinking about HER? Aren't you Keva?"...Then I remember why we're friends. 

"....Is it that obvious?" 

Nat's the only one who knows that I like HER, well, Nat and Nate. Everyone else thinks that I still like Nate. Yeah, we used to date, but I broke up with him after I figured out that I have feelings for HER. He didn't mind, he's just cool like that. We're still best friends though, well, he's my best friend next to Nat, and _maybe_ Ralphina. I call her Ralphie. 

"Of course! I know you like the back of my hand Kev!" She said while laughing. 

I stopped listening to her, in fact, it seemed like the whole WORLD stopped. 

_There she is._

And she's with the two dorks laughing about something. I'm actually _jealous_ of Eddi, something I never thought I would say. I'm jealous that she's so close to Double Dork. The girl I like. 

_Look at her~_  
She's so _beautiful_.   
And her eyes are sparkling in the sunlight.

"Anyways, I gotta go Kev, don't wanna be late for my first class." 

I waved her off keeping my eye on dorko.   
I think that Nat noticed though, based on what she just said. 

"Go talk to her Kev!" She yelled before walking away. 

Just then I felt someone bump into me. 

(Edd's p.o.v) 

"Good bye friends!" I said to my two friends. We did not get the same classes, except me and Ed have phys ed together. I _detest_ physical education class! I am not athletic at all! And I am certainly not in good shape even if I _am_ slim. I guess I can only try my very hardest and hope for the best. 

I was heading toward my homeroom, but I think that one of my shoe laces were undone because I tripped.   
I stumbled and bumped into someone, I looked up to see who it was I bumped into.   
Keva. 

(Keva's p.o.v) 

I looked at who bumped into me.   
It was _her!_  
Eddaline.   
I felt my face get hot, wait! She can't know that I like her! 

"Watch it! Double Dork!" I said to her.   
A couple people watching laughed. 

"I-I'm s-sorry Keva! I promise that it-it will never happen again!" She said running off.   
She was cute when she was scared, but I didn't mean to scare her. Maybe I was too harsh? I really blew it, didn't I?

(Edd's p.o.v) 

"Watch it! Double Dork!" Keva yelled at me. 

"I-I'm s-sorry Keva! I promise that it-it will never happen again!" I ran from her. 

I like her, but she intimidates me. In fact, a lot of people intimidate me. People were laughing at me. 

She really doesn't like me does she? She probably will never like me, not even as a friend. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eds get some unwanted attention from the Kankers.

(3rd person p.o.v) 

Edd was at her new locker for the year. It took her a while to find it, but at least now it was found. She carefully placed all of her belongings into her locker, and gathered any materials that would be needed for her next class. She glanced at her schedule once again. Her next class was advanced mathematics, room 101 with the teacher Ms. Kalaver... Or at least that what it looked like. Her vision was getting kind of blurred, as she was trying her hardest not to let the new tears that were forming in her eyes fall. She shouldn't be upset, she thought to her self. Keva does this to her all the time, she should be very used to it by know. But why did it hurt this badly? She couldn't possibly have any real feelings for Keva. Could she? Was it not just admiration? Or quite possibly just infatuation? Lust perhaps? But if it was just admiration, then why was she allowing herself to be this upset? All of these questions she asked to herself. 

_'Come on Edd, pull yourself together! You cannot display such emotions publicly. Its too humiliating. Don't cry, not at school! Not on your first day.'_

She told herself. 

(Eddaline's p.o.v) 

This can't possibly be happening! I deplore this kind of behaviour in a public environment. Maybe I should go to the washroom and get myself cleaned up? Or at least give myself somewhere private to compose myself. 

I closed my locker door and locked back my locker. 

"Hey there beautiful~ " 

I nearly jumped from surprise, but then I stiffened when I finally recognized who the voice came from.

"Salutations, Marty." 

I didn't look him directly in the eye, but I could see him start to lean himself against the locker right next to mine. 

"So, what you got there baby~?" 

"It's my Math text book, and my name is Eddaline, and I am not a baby." 

I heard a deep chuckle come from next to me. 

"Oh, you crack me up babe~." He said in a husky, lascivious voice. Oh dear. I had to get out of here. 

"My apologies Marty, but I really have to..." I tried my best to get away, but he cut me off and blocked me from leaving. Hand pressed against my locker right by my head. 

"Where you going cutie?" 

I can't believe that this was happening. The exact same thing I wished wouldn't happen. 

"I... I have to use the lavatory. " 

"Hmm, oh yeah?" 

I nodded my head quickly. 

"Well, I don't believe you." My eyes widened in disbelief. 

How would _he_ know if I had to use the bathroom or not? 

"I think you just want to get away from me..." He was right, that was in fact the case.   
Then in one swift motion he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. 

"Why would you wanna get away from your _boyfriend_?" 

I struggled, trying to get out of his hold. 

"Marty...for the...ughhh...thousandth time, we are not...in..a romantic relationship." I tried to get away from him, but he is so much stronger than I am. 

"Why not? I like you, you _clearly_ like me." I rolled my eyes at that comment. "Come on babe, we're meant to be~." 

"Hey, that rhymed!" He added. 

I can't believe him sometimes. Honestly. What does even see in me? I'm just...

He finally let go of my waist, I was so relieved.   
But then he grabbed me again by my wrists. 

"C'mon lil' darling, I think we could be something special." 

I seriously doubt that...

"Think about it." he said pulling me closer to him. 

"M-Marty, I've already told you. I am not interested in being in a relationship. I'm s-sorry." 

He let me go, not looking too pleased. 

The he started to walk off. I watched him go, feeling relieved that he would be leaving me alone. 

Then he turned back. 

"Think about it." He said repeating himself. Then he disappeared into the crowd of students. 

(Keva's p.o.v) 

What are they talking about? I wondered to myself. 

I was watching Double dork and that Kanker guy talk about something. I felt my face become hot, red with anger! He kept on grabbing onto her and being all clingy. Then I saw him hold onto her hands, staring at her all _romantic_ like. What the heck! Dorko's mine! Well... not mine exactly. But that's besides the point! Edd couldn't _possibly_ be with _him_ , could she? 

"Hey, whatcha look'n at Keva?" I turned around and saw Nate looking over my shoulder.   
I looked at him, that back over to where Edd was. 

But she wasn't there anymore. 

"Nothing." I said. 

(Edd's p.o.v) 

I checked my phone to see what time it was. I missed quite a bit of time for lunch. But I still have time before my next class starts. 

11:24 A.M.

When I went to check the time, I saw that I have 3 new text messages. 

I checked the first one. 

👤: so did u think about it yet babe?? -Marty K   
[random number] 

I'll just ignore that one. Wait... how did he get my number?!

I shook it off and checked the other two 

👩🏻: Hey, where u at?   
[From Eddi]

I cringed at her horrible grammar. Worse than usual. 

I read the second one.

👩🏻: Me & Eden are outside. Meet us by the bleachers.   
[From Eddi ]

(Time skip) 

I went outside, headed toward the bleachers and started searching for my friends. 

Then I heard a familiar voice which would be a sign that they were near. 

"LET GO OF ME! STUPID!" 

I speed walked toward the sound of the voice. 

Found them!

"You... you idiot! Put me down or I'll punch you!!!" 

I giggled at the whole scene. 

Looks like Eddi is in need of some assistance. 

"DOUBLE D!!" 

I heard someone yell, I looked around to see where it was coming from. Moments later I was stuck in a bone-crushing hug. 

"Double D! I thought you were abducted by the aliens!" 

"No Ed, I can assure you that I am fine." 

When she finally put me down I fixed my skirt and flattened out my sweater vest. 

"Lee has Eddi! Double Deeeee." She said pointing to Eddi. 

"Quit it you numbskull!!" She said trying to get Lee to let go of her. 

"Not until you give me a kiss~." He said puckering up. 

"Not even if my LIFE depended on it Kanker! Now let me go!" 

I kept on looking at the two, and tried my best to suppress my laughter. 

My friends really know how to brighten my day. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published on my Wattpad account. My username there is the same as it is on here. To read ahead, go on Wattpad :)


End file.
